Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/A Call to Arms/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Two D7 warships fire on the Procyon hitting her aft shields. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts harder and harder as the crew are working on keeping the systems online, as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console and reports on the shield status. LT. MASON: Shields down to fifty-one percent, rerouting auxiliary power to the emitters! Ship jolts harder as sparks rain down from the ceiling. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign pattern gamma, Mister Mason return fire phasers full spread! Both officers comply with Taylor's orders. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Procyon moves to starboard and fires her starboard side phaser turrets as blue energy beams score hits on the lead D7 cruiser as the second one moves off to prevent the Procyon from trying to escape. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Mason hits the console in frustration. LT. MASON: Minimal damage to their shields Captain. Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty-seven percent! T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Hull breaches on decks five-eight emergency bulkheads are in place and holding! Ship jolts again. CAPT. TAYLOR: Reroute power to the shields, Ensign evasive pattern delta four! Both Ensign Carlson and Lieutenant Mason comply with Taylor's orders. EXT-SPACE Procyon evades most of the green disruptor blots. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Phasers locked on target Captain. Captain Taylor leans forward in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Now hard about! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Procyon flips up and then spins and moves towards the D-7 cruiser. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the D7 firing at the Starfleet vessel. CAPT. TAYLOR: FIRE! Mason presses the firing button on the tactical console. EXT-SPACE Procyon fires her phasers at the Cruiser and scores heavy blows to their shields and then collapsed them and blows off the port wing causing plasma to vent from it. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Direct hit to their port wing its blown off. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Their venting drive plasma! Taylor leans back in her chair when all of the sudden the ship jolts hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: I thought it was crippled? LT. MASON: It is Captain. T'Lar looks at the sensors. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Another D-7 cruiser just decloaked! Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Captain we can take that cruiser out. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm listening Commander. CMDR. BRANSON: We use our tractor beam on that port wing and take it to the other cruiser and we let go of it and it destroys it and with all of the plasma from it. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Will take out the lead vessel. Taylor smiles. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): I like it Mister Mason. LT. MASON: Ready engaging tractor beam. EXT-SPACE Procyon locks a tractor beam onto the destroyed wing and takes it to the second D-7 cruiser as it's venting plasma trail, as the second cruiser fires at the Procyon trying to stop it from doing whatever the crew had planned. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the second D7. CAPT. TAYLOR: Now disengage tractor Mister Mason, Ensign come to course two-one-three mark seventeen full impulse. Lieutenant Mason disengaged tractor beam and Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm to move the ship out of the blast radius. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Procyon disengages the tractor beam and moves out of the blast radius as the debris hits the D-7's forward section as it explodes and the flames head to the lead D7 and it is engulfed and erupt in a fiery explosion as the Procyon moves out of the way from it. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Both D7 cruisers destroyed. Taylor looks at Ensign Carlson. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign set course for Starbase Six warp factor seven. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Course set and laid in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Engage. Ensign Carlson presses the warp button on her console. EXT-SPACE The Procyon leaps into warp with a pair of particle streams emitting from the warp nacelles. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE Captain Taylor is sitting in the Captain's chair as she turns to her XO. CAPT. TAYLOR: Is something wrong Commander? Branson turns to her. CMDR. BRANSON: Something isn't right, the Klingons are more aggressive now then they've ever been since the last war we had with them. Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR: Lieutenant send our sensor scans to Starfleet Command on Klingon activity and that we're heading to Starbase Six best possible speed. LT. SMITH: (Nods) Aye, Captain. Taylor leans back in her chair. (End of ACT THREE, FADE OUT)